With the continuous development of science and technology, people are increasingly dependent on electronic products, such as mobile phones, tablets, personal computers (PCs) and so forth. In order to provide the surface of the electronic products with good protection, an increasing number of users add a protective casing onto the electronic product. Meanwhile, in order to be used in conjunction with the electronic product, a support is usually provided on the protective casing such that the electronic product placed in the protective casing can be arranged in an upright using state. However, the connection between the support of the current protective casing with a support and the protective casing body thereof is not firm enough. As a result, the support is susceptible to detach from the protective casing body.